A Valentine's To Remember
by DracoDew17
Summary: A rather long one-shot. Hermione starts receiving letters from a secret admirer. Who could it be?


A Valentine's To Remember  
  
Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just like any other year for Hermione Granger with the exception of her Head Girl status. She had been named as such at the first of the year and was still pretty happy and excited about it. After all, it was what she had been working towards since her first year at this majestic school.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Her classes were harder this year, but she was fully prepared for them and set aside times to study or go to the library. She was actually pleased about the amount of theory work they had done for Potions this year. Professor Snape was more than just a competent instructor, if a little bit mean, and had seen that they knew the qualities and uses for each item and not just what to put in a certain potion. She was seriously considering her options for after graduation and was thinking of pursuing a career in potions.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ron, one of her best friends, was sitting across from her at the Gryffindor table with an impish grin plastered on his freckled face. "You were daydreaming again. What were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Ugh." Ron's face twisted into a horrified expression. "Why would you want to think about *anything* with that slimy git anyway? Can you hand me the potatoes?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head at him and passed him the potatoes.  
  
"Why *were* you thinking about Potions, Hermione?" Harry had just joined them at the table and caught the last half of their short conversation.  
  
"I was thinking of studying it after graduation," she replied primly.  
  
Ron stared at her disbelieving. "But that's *months* away!!"  
  
"And there's no time like the present to start thinking about it!" Hermione glared at him. "Some of us don't wait until the *very last minute* to do things."  
  
"Alright, you two," Harry, always the mediator, tried to calm down both of his best friends before they could work themselves up to have a magnificent row. "Ron, Hermione just likes to think ahead, you know that. Hermione, I'm sure Ron will decide whenever he gets to it."  
  
Ron and Hermione both nodded reluctantly and went back to eating the wonderful breakfast prepared by the Hogwarts house-elves.  
  
A screech overhead announced the arrival of the morning post.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see another letter heading her way besides the Daily Prophet. She untied the letter from one of the school owls to see 'Hermione Granger, Head Girl' written across it in a tidy scrawl.  
  
Thinking it might be from Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore about her duties, she opened it and started reading.  
  
Ma lionne charmante,  
  
I have watched you from afar and every time I see you, my heart stops. You are truly a creature of beauty and grace. I would love to be close to you, but I fear you would reject me. So, for the next five days, one day for each year I have loved you, I will anonymously shower you with gifts to let you know how much you mean to me. Your job will be to discover my identity. I have faith in you, ma lionne, for you are as intelligent as you are exquisite. Good luck.  
  
Votre beau prince  
  
Hermione gasped and started looking around to see if she met the eyes of anyone, having no idea who could have sent her such a letter. The Great Hall's occupants were oblivious to her perusal as they continued to converse and indulge in their meal.  
  
Harry noticed her strange behavior and tried to snatch the letter out of her hand, but she was too quick for him and moved it out of his arm's length.  
  
"What is that you've got there?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She set the letter down next to her bag as she started gathering her books and watched with fascination as it changed into a beautiful black eagle feather quill flecked with gold.  
  
She studied it for a brief moment thinking that the writer of the letter must know she had snapped her best quill on the Potions exam last week. *What a thoughtful gift.*  
  
Noticing Harry's surprised gaze and Ron's suspicious one, she darted out of the hall in the direction of class, books and quill in hand, before they could start asking her questions about her letter or the gift. For now, she was content to accept that someone in school admired her.  
  
She used her new quill throughout the day in her classes hoping to show the person that she appreciated their gift and maybe to catch their eye so she could figure out who it was. Even as a young child, she loved to solve puzzles and mysteries and this person was tapping into her curious and inquisitive traits. Harry and Ron asked her about it later, but she brushed it off saying it was from one of the younger years she had helped in Arithmancy. She didn't need them to get overprotective of her.  
  
By the end of the first day, she still had not figured it out, but she was determined if anything. She had no doubt she would figure it out before the five days were up, and she couldn't contain her excitement over what she would be receiving the next day.  
  
*~*~*  
  
On the second day, she arrived at breakfast early. She had a hard time sleeping the night before on account of her jubilance. Not knowing her admirer was also beginning to eat away at her, but she swore to discovery his identity.  
  
Ginny, who had been suffering from a head cold the day before, soon joined her at the breakfast table. She looked even more flushed than usual, and Hermione instantly knew she had been the victim of Madam Pomfrey's Pepper- Up Potion.  
  
"So, anything interesting happen yesterday?"  
  
Hermione looked around noticing the nearly empty Great Hall and decided this was her chance since Harry and Ron were not yet up and about. She leaned down to whisper in Ginny's ear.  
  
"I have a secret admirer."  
  
"What?!" The astonishment on Ginny's face said it all. "Who is it?" she demanded to know.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her. "I don't know. That's why they call it a 'secret' admirer."  
  
"Have you got any idea though?" Ginny asked expectantly.  
  
"No, not yet. He stated quite clearly in the letter that it was my job to discover his identity though. You should have read it. He's rather charming and thoughtful as well."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Well then we can rule out the Slytherins. The only feelings they're capable of are arrogance and contempt."  
  
Hermione's brow creased with thought. "I don't know, Ginny. I mean, it could be anybody."  
  
Ginny patted her friend on the back. "Well, you'll figure out who it is."  
  
Hermione looked reassured. "Yes, I will."  
  
Harry and Ron finally joined them at the table in the middle of a Quidditch conversation. As they ate their breakfast, it wasn't long before the owls started swooping in with the morning post.  
  
The Daily Prophect came to Hermione like any other day, but she was waiting for another owl. A school owl with a letter tied to its leg soon joined the other owl. She paid the Prophet owl hurriedly before turning her attention to the letter.  
  
It was addressed the same as the day before, 'Hermione Granger, Head Girl.' She ripped it open and took out the folded parchment not able to contain her glee.  
  
Ma lionne charmante,  
  
I see you have enjoyed your gift. This next one will tap into your love of learning and teach you a lesson as well. As soon as you are done reading this letter, point your wand to the paper and speak 'Rosa Chartaem.' I know you will love it.  
  
Votre beau prince  
  
P.S. Stop glancing around as if you'll catch me in the act. That will not be the way you'll discover me and besides, people will start to think you're strange.  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as if trying to solve a difficult conundrum. He knew she was looking for him yesterday *and* he saw her using the quill. He also seemed to understand her thrist for knowledge. Who was he?  
  
Ginny was staring at her with bright eyes beside her. She heaved a sigh before handing the letter over to the nearly squealing girl. Harry and Ron peered at her from across the table in confusion.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
She sighed again. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be mad or overreact."  
  
Both of the boys nodded reluctantly before gesturing for her to go on.  
  
"I have a secret admirer."  
  
Harry and Ron's eyes widened to almost comical proportions as they gaped at her in speechlessness.  
  
Ron was the first to break. "You have a what?! Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "You mean because you're handling it so well now?"  
  
Harry, sensing yet another fight, quickly stepped in. "It's Hermione's business to do what she wants." This seemed to calm them both down and Ron appeared appropriately chagrined. "Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Does nobody grasp the concept of 'secret'? No, I don't know who it is, but I have every intention of finding out."  
  
Hermione took the letter from Ginny's outstretched hand and was about to leave before remembering the spell.  
  
She set the letter in front of her on the table and drew out her wand.  
  
"Rosa Chartaem!"  
  
Slowly, the paper seemed to draw in on itself. Then, it started to split and curl outward as a thin piece lengthed down. The words on it were spilled out onto its curled edges and she realized what it was as she picked it up.  
  
Hermione held in her hand a paper rose. It even started to *smell* like a rose as she took a deep whiff of the intoxicating scent. Roses were her favorite flowers.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all looking at the rose in awe. A smile graced her lips as she fingered the worded petals. *He was right. I do love it.*  
  
She packed it away in her bag making sure it wasn't crushed under her books before heading off to class with Harry and Ron. They hounded her about it all day, but only in a teasing and friendly way. When she went to bed in her dormitory that night, she lay the rose gently across her desk.  
  
She still didn't have any idea who could be doting on her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
On the third day, Hermione was surprised to see the same school owl bringing not only a letter but being helped along with another owl carrying a package.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny all perked up from their respective plates and took notice when the package was dropped right in Hermione's lap. She quickly untied the now familiar accompanying note and started reading.  
  
Ma lionne charmante,  
  
Seeing your face light up yesterday made me happier than you could believe. I just knew you would enjoy the Paper Rose Charm. I know more about you than you may think. Today's gift came from quite a distance and I was afraid it would not make it in time, but my fears were abated when it came this morning. Please enjoy.  
  
Votre beau prince  
  
P.S. I'm beginning to think you are not trying. I will help you in your search. I am not in Gryffindor, nor am I in Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione grinned. *Well, that eliminates two houses.* She handed the note to Ginny who was about to bounce off her seat as she turned her attention to the package.  
  
It was plainly wrapped in brown paper and tied with a gold string. She hurriedly undid the tie and began removing the wrapping.  
  
She held in her hand a familiar gold box and her insides twitched with excitement. Slipping off the top lid, her suspicions were confirmed as she began dancing with glee in her seat.  
  
Godiva Dark Chocolate Truffles from Belgium.  
  
He *knew* she had a weakness for dark chocolate and must have known about her fondness for Godiva after tasting it on a trip to Belgium with her parents. She had told Harry, Ron, and Ginny about it, but she didn't know anyone else knew.  
  
Oh, it didn't matter. She was in heaven as she popped one of the candy confections in her mouth before offering one to Ginny who handed the letter back.  
  
Ginny obligingly picked one as she looked at her friend curiously. "He sure does know you. I forgot yesterday to ask you, but what does that mean?"  
  
"What does what mean?"  
  
"The French phrases that he uses to address you and himself. What do they mean?"  
  
Harry and Ron were watching this exchange with quiet interest as they nabbed a truffle each.  
  
"Oh. 'Ma lionne charmante' means 'my lovely lioness' and 'Votre beau prince' means 'your handsome prince'."  
  
Ron sneered. "Thinks a lot of himself, doesn't he? For all you know, he could be some right ugly prat."  
  
Hermione just shook her head. "I don't think anyone who is this thoughtful and charming could ever be ugly. I'm really starting to like him. He knew I liked dark chocolate better than any other kind of candy."  
  
Harry looked at her strangely. "He must be watching you."  
  
She smiled slightly as she agreed. "He must."  
  
She tucked the box of chocolates under her arm and ran back to her dorm to deposit them before class. She was late getting to her Arithmancy class, but luckily, Professor Vector was lenient where the Head Girl was concerned thinking she must have been about on duties.  
  
She quickly took her place next to the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, who immediately noticed her flushed cheeks. He turned away before she could notice him staring.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Just like the day preceding, on the fourth morning, another parcel accompanied the letter. This one was much bigger and heavier she noticed as she set it down on the table.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all present as she received her day's letter and gift from her secret admirer. She ignored Ron's reaction to the size of the parcel as she focused on the tidy scrawl.  
  
Ma lionne charmante,  
  
I am starting to lose faith in you. I did not think it would be impossible to discover who I am, certainly not for someone as clever as you. Well, the gift you now hold took me many months to track down. It has been enchanted to appear in English since it was originally written in Latin. I know you will enjoy it.  
  
Votre beau prince  
  
P.S. I trust you did not already eat all your chocolates. Eating too much candy will make you sick, mon cher, and we cannot have that.  
  
Hermione gasped. *How did he know?* She had gotten carried away last night while she was studying and ate nearly half the box.  
  
She decided to put it off for later thought as her friends were starting to look at her strangely. She placed the paper next to the parcel, and it was greedily snatched back up by Ginny who looked like she was about to burst.  
  
Hermione looked the parcel over as his words ran through her mind. *I wonder what took him so long to find.* She began to carefully unwrap the brown paper wrapping and was so astonished by what she found that she very nearly fainted.  
  
Ron's amused chuckle brought her back into focus. "He must know you even better than we thought if he sent you a book!" Harry joined him in his mirth.  
  
She paid them no mind as she ran her hand lovingly down the spine. "Boys, this just isn't a book." She set it down in front of her so the others could see. "It's a first edition of 'Hogwarts, A History'."  
  
Ron's laughter immediately ceased. His eyes took in the front cover of the book Hermione was gazing so fixated on. He shook his head at her. "Hermione, he must *really* like you."  
  
Ginny jumped back into the conversation after setting the letter back down. "Well, we already knew that, but what suddenly convinced you?"  
  
Hermione turned disbelieving eyes on her female friend. "Do you know how much something this old and this rare must have cost him? Merlin, this book must be over 500 years old!"  
  
"Well, then you can add 'rich' to your list of good qualities about him. I'm almost sure you're keeping a list," Harry added good-naturedly.  
  
Hermione's eyes glazed over as she dragged her fingertips across the lettering of the title. She couldn't believe he would go to such extremes for her. She decided then and there that no matter who he was, she would at least give him a chance.  
  
So engrossed in her gift and her thoughts, she didn't notice the discussion the others were having around her until she heard Ginny ask her a question.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you were going tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione frowned at the redheaded girl. "Going? Where?"  
  
Ginny's face melted into exasperation. "Where?! Hogsmeade, of course. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."  
  
"Valentine's Day?"  
  
The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes at the Head Girl. "Yes. You *do* know what Valentine's Day is, right?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. Of course I know what Valentine's Day is, I just didn't know it was tomorrow. I've been busy with N.E.W.T.S." Hermione's voice had taken on a haughty tone.  
  
"And secret admirers," Ron interjected.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Well, are you coming?"  
  
Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. I'm due to receive my last gift tomorrow. It'll be the fifth day."  
  
Ginny's eyes brightened. "You know, I bet he planned that. He's probably going to ask you to meet him at Hogsmeade in his letter. Then, you'll finally know who he is!"  
  
Hermione cast hopeful eyes down to her precious book. "Maybe."  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Hermione sat down for breakfast at the beginning of the fifth day, she felt bad for not trying very hard at figuring out the identity of her mystery man. She was simply enjoying it too much to make it come to an end and not knowing was part of the fun.  
  
The owls were just starting to fly overhead, more so than usual because of the holiday, when the others joined her. Like the past four days, the school owl came sailing towards her with a letter and a very small box. She unloaded him from his burden and watched him fly off. She was somewhat sad that this was the last day of her letters and gifts.  
  
She ripped open her final letter and started reading.  
  
Ma lionne charmante,  
  
I am quite disappointed in you. I really did think you would have figured me out by now and would have confronted me. Alas, you have not. The gift in front of you was somewhat of a backup plan that I have now decided to use. I am very nervous about your reaction to it and because I have to ask you something. I would like for you to meet me today in Hogsmeade at noon up by the Shrieking Shack. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Votre beau prince  
  
P.S. Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
Hermione smiled sadly at his words. She knew she would go to meet him, but the mystery was coming to an end. At least she would discover who he is.  
  
Harry and Ron, having gotten used to her notes and gifts now, were completely enthralled in their food. Only Ginny seemed to still hold interest as she was now impatiently waiting to read the latest and last letter.  
  
She handed it over and registered a muttered "I told you so" coming from the redheaded girl as her focus settled on the small box. It was square in shape and wrapped in silver paper.  
  
Hermione carefully removed the wrapping and lifted the lid. A hand flew to her mouth as her eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
  
It was a beautiful ring. A rather large emerald set in a platinum band encrusted with diamonds on the sides. A small and detailed fleur de lys was engraved upon the emerald with master craftsmanship.  
  
She handled it gently as she lifted it from its resting place on the satin pillow within the box. She slipped it on her finger to try it on and was surprised to find it was a perfect fit. She realized it must have been enchanted.  
  
"Wait, don't!" Ron was watching her with fearful eyes after he looked up from his plate to see his friend slip the ring on her left hand finger.  
  
Ginny had also been watching Hermione put on the ring but with eyes full of longing. Her eyes snapped to her brother. "What is it *now*?"  
  
"You'd think being a witch would make you more cautious, Ginny, and you too Hermione, you've been a witch for over seven years." Ron's face turned grim. "Try to take it off."  
  
Hermione was glaring at Ron with narrowed eyes but reached down to pull at the ring. It wouldn't budge.  
  
Ron nodded. "I've seen rings like that before. Only the giver of the ring can remove it and only if he really wants to."  
  
Hermione shook her head as she examined the ring sitting on her finger and a morose sigh escaped from her lips. "This was his way of guaranteeing that I'd show up at Hogsmeade. He knew I'd at least come to ask him about it. Very sneaky."  
  
Ginny gasped. "You don't think it's a Slytherin, do you?"  
  
Hermione smiled as her eyes continued to be fixed on the ring encircling her fourth finger. "I just don't know."  
  
Sometime later, the four of them had been joined by Neville and Luna before they all set out on the walk to the wizarding village. The first signs of spring were starting to appear on the countryside and the cold temperatures had let up to an almost pleasant chill.  
  
The boys left the girls to their own devices as they headed in the direction of the Quidditch shop. Hermione let Ginny drag her and Luna into the robe shop and listened as she chatted away about the latest fashions.  
  
Ginny was just about to suggest a trip to Honeydukes when Hermione noticed the time. It was nearly noon.  
  
She bid the two sixth years goodbye and went off towards the shack. She was just passing a particularly nasty bunch of Slytherins, minus the Head Boy, when a breeze blew by causing her hair to whip into her face. She lifted her hand to push back the unruly strands and as she did this, the ring caught the light making it sparkle.  
  
Before she knew it, she was accosted by Pansy Parkinson who grabbed her hand and stared at the ring in complete disbelief. She soon released her hand and looked up at the Head Girl. Hermione could clearly see that she was both outraged and shocked as the other girl stuttered trying to get a word out. She finally settled for storming off as Hermione watched in confusion.  
  
*That didn't make any sense at all.* She shrugged and carried on her way.  
  
She finally reached the shack noticing that no one was here. She checked her watch. It was now noon.  
  
Hermione had just settled against the fence to wait when a very familiar drawl came from nearby.  
  
"Granger."  
  
She turned to find the blonde boy observing her with an almost pleasant look upon his face. His countenance disturbed her as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
His eyes were drawn to the gem on her hand. "That's a nice ring you have there."  
  
She looked down at it as a blush started creeping along her cheeks. "Oh, thank you. It won't seem to come off though." Maybe she imagined it, but he looked somewhat hurt when she mentioned taking it off.  
  
"Really? Must be some guy if he won't even let you take off his ring."  
  
Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why? What do you know?"  
  
He looked over at the shack before his exasperated gaze returned to her. "Did you even *look* at the back?" Her puzzled gaze answered his question.  
  
She turned her hand over and looked at the band. There in very small, engraved printed letters were the words 'Gemmeus Malfoi.' Latin for Malfoy Jewels. Her eyes snapped to his.  
  
"It was you!"  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear tickling the hairs on her neck. "Oui, ma lionne charmante."  
  
She took a shaky step back from him. "Is this some sort of trick?"  
  
He looked away from her, but not before she caught his wounded expression. "Do you really think I would put so much time and effort into tricking you?"  
  
She fingered the ring. "I don't know. But how - "  
  
Her mind passed over the gifts. He was in her Potions class so he would know about snapping her quill. She was often found wandering among the roses in the Hogwarts garden and he must have saw her at some point. The chocolates were a little bit harder. She had been been in Potions when she told Harry and Ron of her trip to Belgium and after Christmas holidays, she had offered him a dark chocolate bar from the candy bag her parents had sent her proclaiming it was her favorite. And nearly everyone at the school knew of her fondness for 'Hogwarts, A History.'  
  
It all added up.  
  
Then, unbidden, the words of his first letter came back to her.  
  
"Five years? You've been in love with me for *five years*?"  
  
He looked back at her, his gaze unwavering. "Yes. Ever since you stood up to me and had the nerve to slap me, I've loved you."  
  
To hear those words pass from the lips of Draco Malfoy, her childhood rival and now partnered Head, was no less than surreal. She closed the space between them and cupped his cheek. For the first time in her life, she saw something she never expected to see on his face. Vulnerability.  
  
"I never would have guessed."  
  
"Well," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I fought it at first because of what I thought I believed and how I was raised. Then, one day I realized it's hard not to love you. You're pretty and smart and courageous and many other things."  
  
She blushed a deep pink under his comments as she dropped her eyes away shyly. As she did so, her eyes caught the glint on her finger. She stared back up at him. "What about the ring?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
She watched as he took her hand and slow got down on one knee. After standing stunned for a few seconds, her mind caught up to what was happening and she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are *not* going to propose to me!"  
  
He looked at her slyly. "Well, that's what the 'getting down on one knee' thing is all about. What else do you suggest I do?"  
  
She let out an exasperated groan.  
  
"Look, the ring on your finger is the Malfoy Engagement Ring. It's what it's supposed to represent, but I haven't properly proposed yet." He moved to get down again, but she held him up by his shirt collar.  
  
"I'm not going to say yes."  
  
He dropped her hand as if burned and turned away. "If that's how you feel."  
  
"No, Draco, you don't understand." She moved to stand in front of him.  
  
His eyes met hers and she saw the hopefulness in them. "Say my name again."  
  
She smiled before she complied. "Draco."  
  
A wide grin broke out on his face, but it was short-lived. He seemed to just remember her statement a few moments ago.  
  
She caught him by the wrist before he could move away again and placed her hand against his chest, right above his heart.  
  
"Listen, marriage is a big commitment. The biggest. And you might know a lot about me from watching me over the years, but I don't know you nearly as well. It's only been this year since we stopped hurling insults at each other, and we might have shared a lot being Heads together, but not like being in a relationship. My point is that I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either."  
  
"So, the ring stays on?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, the ring stays on."  
  
His eyes filled with elation. "Hermione, that's the best news I've had in years."  
  
Then, he leaned down and their lips met. It was a soft, gentle, searching kiss that promised more, so much more, for the future.  
  
The End 


End file.
